Times Like These
by Cadence Schwimmer
Summary: (Post-finale. Rachel never got off the plane) Ross Geller has had enough of his notorious, on the edge relationship with Rachel Green. However, when Rachel returns and Ross spurns her, an unforseen tragedy robs him of ever having a chance again.


Phoebe Buffay pressed the brakes on her grandmother's worn-out taxicab. She then gazed over at her friend who was gazing out the window with his head leaning against his hand, as he had been for the entire trip home. She sighed with sympathy and worry, placed the vehicle in park, and got out through the driver's door.

Phoebe crossed in front of the car and stopped in front of the front passenger door, seeing Ross's face, which was still red from the multitude of tears that had been shed. He looked really worn-out, emotionally and physically, making Phoebe hate her other friend for causing him this pain.

"Ross?" she said cautiously. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Ross heaved an exhausted sigh and stepped out without answering her. While she closed and locked the door, he stood on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, staring into space.

Phoebe wished there was something she could do for him. She had never seen him so helpless, not even the time when he had sought her comfort in the former bar that was now Central Perk, mourning over another rejection. The thought of all the woman who had offhandedly caused him so much distress made her angry, even if one of them was her best friend. He had always had such a kind, loving heart and maintained nothing but the best of intentions.

"Hey, uh, Phoebes?" Ross turned around and spoke nervously, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes?" Phoebe replied, a questioning expression on her face.

Ross swallowed. "Um, I want to thank you for driving me all the way to the airport, and then to New Jersey. And also for putting up with me. It couldn't have been very much fun for you."

"Oh, Ross," Phoebe said softly, pulling him into a warm hug. "You're my friend, and I'll always be here to put up with you. The only reason I didn't have a fun time was because one of my friends was hurt."

Ross lowered his head to her shoulder, trying to hold back the fresh tears that had welled upon hearing her compassionate words. He felt her practiced hand massage his back comfortingly. Clearing his throat to conceal the tension and awkwardness he was feeling, Ross reluctantly pulled out of her arms. Her hand remained solidly on his shoulder.

"Will you be okay? Do you want to come to Mon's with me?"

"Um, I think. But I...I want to be alone right now, and I'm really tired. Just tell everyone I'll see them in the morning."

"Okay. You get some rest. And Ross?" Phoebe said his name as he started to walk in the direction of his building.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning just his head.

"It's going to be okay."

Ross smiled and nodded at her appreciatively, then retreated for real. For some unknown reason, he believed every word of what Phoebe had just said. He also had never been more thankful to have her in his life.

The next morning, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey, and the two newest editions where gathered in the strangely empty vicinity that had once been a main hangout for the entire gang.

Just then the door swung opened and Ross walked in. Phoebe winced at seeing his face and expression. He looked like he had gotten almost no sleep.

"Wow," he commented, looking around. "I can't believe we'll never hang out in this place again."

Monica handed baby Erica to her husband and walked over to her brother. "Ross," she said softly, taking his hand. "We're really sorry about Rachel, honey. Are you okay?"

He sighed, obviously at the soreness of the subject. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was stupid and impulsive of me to go after her. I shouldn't have done it."

"Ross..." Monica began, but he interrupted her.

"So, how are my niece and nephew this morning?" he inquired, walking over to where Chandler was settling Erica in a stroller with her twin brother.

The other four shrugged at each other whilst exchanging concerned glances. If Ross did want to talk about it, it was his choice as to when. It was an emotional point in time for every single one of them, and there was no reason to goad it any further.

"Thanks," Ross said as Chandler handed him the beer. They were sitting on Monica's couch that was now stationed at their cozy, new house Chandler sat beside his wife, also handing her a drink. Then he put his arm around her, and they snuggled close to each other. Ross was unable to take his eyes off of them, and felt an unbearable sadness grow within him.

Nearly ten years had passed since he and Carol had divorced. Now, here he was, still single with no love in his life. He remembered telling Joey of the perpetual image engraved in his mind of having a wife and child, a family that was for real. Just the night before, the faceless woman in his vision had momentarily been replaced with Rachel's smiling face, filling him with renewed hope. Now here he was twenty-four hours later, he was feeling worthless and unloved once again.

Ross turned his face in a different direction so his sister and brother in-law wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. His throat burned agonizingly as he struggled to hold back the further tears that begged for release.

"Ross?" Monica spoke, but he still wouldn't look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I...uh...I gotta go," he managed, and stood up. Then he escaped out the front door and slowly sat down on the stone porch step. As he gazed up at the starry night sky, he was only bitterly reminded that he had no one to share the beautiful sight with.

The bright, distant lights expanded and blurred as fresh tears brimmed and spilled down his cheeks.Lost in thought, Ross didn't even hear the front door swing open. He was still hardly aware when he felt a gentle arm slide around his shoulders.

"Ross, what's wrong, sweetie?" Monica asked gently. Ross stared as far to the other side as possible.

"Monica, I don't want to talk about it," he sobbed quietly.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Honey, I've been worried about you all day. You know you can talk to me about anything. I'll listen."

"You wouldn't understand!" he said angrily, yet sounding undoubtedly piteous. He yanked away from her by standing up and walking to the edge of the front yard with his arms crossed over his chest. He continued to stare at the bright sky with tears flooding down his face.

Monica got up and cautiously walked to his side. Then she tentatively lifted her hand and placed it on his shaking shoulder.

"This isn't just about Rachel, is it?" she asked softly. "You're probably feeling really lonely right now. I mean, Joey's going off to L.A. to begin his new life, Rachel's in Paris, Chandler and I have moved away, and Phoebe's married. Is that is, Ross?" Ross exhaled and shook his head, amazed at how well his sister knew him.

"Everybody has a life!" he cried out mournfully. "What did I do to deserve all this loneliness and rejection? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Ross, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are one of the most caring people I know. Woman these days don't know how to wait around to see what is guy is worth. I hate Emily, Charlie, Mona, and sometimes even Rachel, for not giving you the love you gave them and deserved."

Ross was now looking at her, fairly surprised. "Wow. I never thought you would think that about Rachel."

"Well, come on. She told me about how she wanted you to stop dating and hang around before Emma was born. I never wanted to say anything, but I couldn't stand how she would always treat you like a piece of property, after all you've done for her. I think its best that you two are apart. She may be pretty and know how to act sweet, but she really can break a heart. You deserve to move on and find happiness. Rachel has taken advantage of your love for her and supportiveness, and she's not worth it. Don't let her ruin your life or hold you back anymore, Ross. You deserve so much better."

Ross was emotionally touched by her words and she made him feel much better about himself. But there was still one query that she hadn't answered.

"Who?"

"Someone. And when you find her, don't let her go. You know that I'll always be here to love and support you." She embraced her brother tightly, and he hugged her back.

"Hey, if it happened to you, it can happen to me."

"Very funny," she replied, lightly pounding the back of his shoulder. "But hey, that is the spirit. Come on, let's go back inside. Chandler will cheer you up."


End file.
